


О прошлом, настоящем и цикадах

by Gerlinda



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Weed Usage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerlinda/pseuds/Gerlinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Питера есть друг, новый трейлер и косяк хорошей травы. У Романа есть все, кроме трейлера, и одно воспоминание в придачу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О прошлом, настоящем и цикадах

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика; фильтрованно-пацанский флафф (очень разбавленный "пацанский" и довольно крепкий "флафф"); травка (мама, я не растаман).

Почерневшее небо дотлевает в глубине последним солнцем, но занявшийся бордовым край все равно слишком мал, чтобы можно было не спотыкаться в этой темноте. Но никому из них падение не грозит. Потому что Роман — упырь, потому что Питер иногда перекидывается в волка, потому что они вообще сейчас лежат в траве и тянут по очереди один косяк на двоих. За их головами еще более черным пятном, чем сама ночь, зияет новенький трейлер Руманчеков. Внутри он еще пахнет свежей резиной, а не собачьей шерстью, но это ненадолго. Да и к черту трейлер, на самом-то деле, просто у Романа есть собственный особняк, а у Питера вот, теперь собственный трейлер, и за это можно и дунуть.

Где-то под боком скрипит цикада, и Роман убирает одну руку из-под затылка и тянет ее к чужой руке, сталкивается с ней пальцами, а после перехватывает приятно потрескивающую с одного конца самокрутку. Когда он затягивается, он не познает дзен. Он просто знает, что по одну сторону от него плачет насекомое, а по другую закладывает освободившуюся руку под голову Питер.

Они ни о чем не говорят, молчат, и не то, чтобы им не о чем было поговорить, просто они вроде как джентльмены, а у цикады какое-то невыносимое горе. И Роман бы рад посочувствовать, но сейчас ему слишком хорошо для этого. Он глотает сладкий дым, слизывает его остатки с неба, и протягивает косяк обратно. Рука виснет в воздухе дольше обычного, и он поворачивает голову к тени с именем Питер. Не нужно повторять, что Роман — упырь, и что если он видит в темноте не лучше кошки, то и не сильно хуже.

Питер широко раскинул в густой осоке ноги в затертых джинсах, положил на руки голову и закрыл глаза. На мгновение Роман замирает с косяком в руке — ему кажется, что Питер спит — но вскоре расслабляется. У того дрожат ресницы.

Роман не думает особо, опирается на локоть и подтягивает косяк к лицу Питера, к его рту. Если присмотреться, можно заметить, как тот по-собачьи морщит нос, пробуя щекочущий ноздри дым. Роман соврет, если скажет, что не присматривается.

Он мягко перекладывает косяк в собственных пальцах так, чтобы проще было сразу затянуться, а не взять. А когда кладет его в губы Питеру, тот трогает своими губами подушечки его пальцев, и у Романа что-то сладко скребется в грудине. Неудобно, но он дотягивается свободной рукой и пытается почесать в месте этого приятного зуда. Не помогает, а значит, цикада не забралась ему под свитер.

Когда Питер слегка откидывает назад голову, давая знать, что он все, он приоткрывает глаза и долго блестит ими на Романа. А у того подрагивает в пальцах папироса, забитая травой, и он, Роман, кажется, влюблен.

Они делают так еще несколько раз, пока окурок не начинает жечь пальцы. Питер ведет носом, вскидывается и отбирает дотлевающий косяк. Затягивается в последний раз, жадно, хотя там уже и тянуть нечего — Роман только что сам пытался — и растирает остатки самокрутки между пальцами. Роман уже не видит, как пепел оседает в траву: он упырь, а не Супермен.  
— Позер.

Питер смеется и ложится обратно. Под его выносливым, жилистым телом мнется осока; от него пахнет кожей его состарившейся куртки и совсем немного зверем. У Романа что-то тягуче скручивается в животе, а еще сводит челюсти.

В какой-то момент он, кажется, ловит приход. Потому что если это не приход, то Роман просто идиот. Так что пусть это будет приход.  
— Я иногда вспоминаю о том разе, — собственный голос дрожит, но вокруг вообще дрожит все: трава, воздух, звезды; так что это не кажется чем-то странным.  
Питер долго молчит. Из одного края в другой по его рту кочует свежий травяной стебель. Потом он, Питер, произносит:  
— Ага.  
А Роман уже ступил на скользкий путь, и обратной дороги нет. Вернее, она есть всегда, но сегодня её не будет. По крайней мере, он сделает еще хотя бы пару шагов. Один из них:  
— И как это было?  
И если Питер в прошлый раз молчал так долго, потому что жевал травинку, то сейчас она выпадает из его рта на грудь. Но это Питер, и в остальном он держится обыденно. Только травинка от дыхания скатывается на живот. За это время сердце Питера стучит восемнадцать раз, на девятнадцатом глохнет от растянувшего грудь воздуха, а потом отсчет начинается заново.  
— Неожиданно.  
Роман молчит. Они сказали друг другу это слово на следующее утро после того, как вдвоем переспали с Мирандой, и оно и без того успело выесть ему мозг за все прошедшее с тех пор время. Поэтому он никак не реагирует, он только разочарован, потому что такой тяжелый вопрос не окупил себя.  
— И странно.  
Роман ведет ухом и замирает по-звериному.  
— Это было пиздецки странно, чувак. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать вообще?  
— Без понятия, — и это искренний ответ. Но что-то услышать Роман, все-таки, хочет. Иначе бы он не сказал дальше, — я на утро тогда ужасно пересрался. Думал, что нашей дружбе пиздец. Что ты снова свалишь из города, кинешь меня. И что тогда я тебя уже никогда не прощу.  
— Я тоже так думал, — Питер выдирает из земли себе новую травинку и перекусывает стебель, сплевывая корень, — поэтому и не свалил.  
— Ага. — На самом деле, Роман за свою жизнь прочел немало книг, но сейчас его словарный запас скуднеет в геометрической прогрессии.  
— Ты круто трахаешься, — внезапно ляпает Питер и его голос смеется, и из-за этого Роман не то, чтобы сразу не втыкает, о чем он вообще, он просто не в состоянии понять, искренне это было сказано или с подъебом.  
— Естественно, — он старается, все-таки, держать марку, хотя уши у него горят как в начальной школе, а ладони машинально хлопают по карманам в поисках завалявшегося пакетика с кубиком гаша. Ничего.  
— Как Годфри, — зачем-то продолжает Питер многозначительно, запрокидывает голову и сильнее впивается зубами в травинку.  
Роман фыркает.  
— У тебя такой большой опыт в общении с Годфри?  
Питер внезапно переворачивается на бок, подпирает голову кулаком, упираясь локтем в землю, и с прищуром вперивается взглядом в Романа. А тот только и видит, что блестящие глаза напротив, да дрожащую травинку, которая почти что щекочет ему нос.  
— Не настолько, как хотелось бы.

. . .

Роман сглатывает слюну. У него во рту сейчас такой сушняк, будто он либо бухал беспробудно неделю, либо не жрал мяса дня три.  
— Уоу.

Что там было про словарный запас? Кажется, его можно закапывать.

Они смотрят вот так вот друг на друга, и Роман снова вспоминает, что неплохо было бы все-таки отыскать ту нычку гашиша в собственном кармане, потому что Питер, скорее всего, каким-то непонятным макаром спер его способность пускать людям кровь носом и мозги из ушей. Как иначе объяснить эти лопающиеся пузыри в собственной голове?

Еще Роман чувствует, как взгляд Питера сползает ему на губы, но это уже слишком, хаха.  
— Чувак, еще бы дунуть, — говорит он, изображая подобие неловкого смешка. Хотя, там и изображать ничего не приходится.

Как ни странно, Питер тут же слушается. Сует руку в карман своей кожаной куртки, натягивая ее на мгновение на подобие палатки, и выуживает из нее древнюю цыганскую зиппу. Сейчас не видно, но Роман знает, что она ахуенно стильная, если так вообще можно сказать про зажигалку. Потертая, с нечитабельной гравировкой, волчьим выпуклым профилем и четырьмя поколениями владельцев.

Потом эта зиппа разевает пасть, не сложно догадаться, волчью, и отрыгивает огнем, который тут же зеркалится в четырех зрачках. А дальше происходит что-то совсем абсурдное. Потому что Питер подносит живой язык пламени к травинке в зубах и конец той тут же занимается, трещит и вспыхивает, мигом сокращая длину стебля вдвое. В ноздри бросается резкий, но не то, чтобы неприятный запах, и Роман вообще не в курсе, как на все это реагировать.  
— Понял, тебе хватит, — он закатывает глаза и, протянув руку, выхватывает тлеющую травинку изо рта Питера.

Убрать руку он не успевает. Его хватают за запястье и тянут на себя, а дальше он натыкается своим идеально выбритым подбородком на отнюдь не идеальную щетину Питера и, да, походу, он действительно влюблен. Потому что когда они целуются, он сам тлеет, как та травинка мгновение назад на губах у Питера.

Он бы назвал себя телкой, но блять, что в этом плохого, быть телкой, если к тебе залезают под свитер? Разве что там нет сисек, но, кажется, Питера это не сильно волнует. По крайней мере, он вскоре залезает под него с головой, обнимает ладонями ребра, обернутые белой как лист кожей и царапает щетиной грудину.

Наверное, сегодня Роману не удастся во всей красе показать, как именно трахаются Годфри. Зато, сегодня он узнает, как трахаются Руманчеки.


End file.
